Remember To Breathe
by storyofmylifee
Summary: You meet thousands of people and none of them really touch you. And then you meet one person and your life is changed forever. NH. Oneshot.


Hey guys! I'm still working on the next chapter of _Crash_ but I was watching Love and Other Drugs the other day and the quote I used in my summary got me inspired to write this little oneshot. I hope you guys like it. In other news, I watch Glee so inturn I watch the Glee Project. Anyway one of the contestants from this past season, Aylin, I follow her on twitter and apparently she saw James and Joy together yesterday when she was at fox studios. Basically I've been crying over this information and my shipper heart cannot handle the possibility of James and Joy working together again. Just thought I'd share that with you guys so you can freak out with me. Enjoy this oneshot and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Remember To Breathe**

"Come on man!" Nathan laughed drunkenly at his older brother. "Lucas, UNC has made you weak."

"Weak?" Lucas questioned back offended. "Give me that funnel and watch how it's done little brother."

Nathan laughed and cheered along with his friends when Lucas put the funnel to his mouth and started chugging the copious amounts of beer being poured down the plastic device.

"Hey, Nathan." Nathan turned to his side when he felt someone place a hand on his lower back and came face to face with Rachel Gattina.

"Hey, Gattina." He knew the drill by now. She had been pestering him for most of their high school career to hookup. Nathan did the best he could to avoid her advances because Rachel definitely wanted more than a casual hookup – something that Nathan wanted no part of.

"So are we gonna keep beating around the bush?" She smiled flirtatiously up at him. "We graduated high school. In a week we're gonna be leaving Tree Hill and going to colleges 500 miles away from each other. What's stopping this from happening?"

He smirked when he felt her hand make its way to his belt buckle. She did have a point. This time next week he'd probably never see Rachel Gattina again. He looked down at her and nodded. "Later."

She gave him a satisfied grin and nodded. "Can't wait."

She left the kitchen and Nathan turned at the hand clasped on his shoulder. He looked over to see a flushed face Lucas. "Seriously man? You could do so much better than Rachel Gattina."

"It's sex big brother, not marriage."

Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed. "God help those defenseless Duke girls."

"Whatever man." Nathan laughed and shrugged off Lucas' hand.

"In all seriousness." Lucas grabbed two red solo cups from the counter next to him and handed one to Nathan. "I'm really proud of you, Nate. You're a Blue Devil. You did it, just like I always knew you would."

Nathan sent Lucas a genuine smile and nodded. Lucas was the only person he could count on in this world. It's probably the reason he was a dick to everyone else. No one else cared like Lucas. They just pretended to.

"Oh my God." Lucas placed his drink down on the counter and was making an effort to hide his face.

"Dude what are you doing?" Nathan questioned amused.

"What the fuck, Nathan?" Lucas hissed trying his best to hid his body behind the raven-haired boy. "You didn't tell me Brooke was going to be here."

Nathan let out a hearty laugh when he spotted the brunette that had caught his brother's attention. "Luke, this is a end of summer party. Practically all of Tree Hill is here." He motioned around the mansion that was home to his teammate and friend Tim Smith. "Of course Brooke is going to be here."

He laughed as he watched his brother chug down a bottle of water. "Fuck, I am too drunk for this right now."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You guys have been playing stupid head games since you were sixteen…Jesus you were at UNC all year surrounded by hot college girls and you still asked about Brooke Davis every time you called me."

"Not every time." Lucas defended.

When Nathan gave him a disbelieving look he chuckled slightly. "Ok, sue me! She's way out of my league man."

Nathan laughed. "That may be true but for some reason the girl likes you, bro."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious!" Nathan insisted taking a sip from his red cup. "Besides, she's going to UNC in the fall."

"What?" Lucas questioned interestedly.

"Yup." Nathan nodded. "Go for it, man."

Lucas sighed and chugged the rest of his water. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it. Just work that Scott charm." Nathan laughed.

Lucas rolled his eyes and patted his brother on the back. "Enjoy tonight little brother, you deserve it."

Nathan sighed and took a look around the room. He was surrounded by people. People he had grown up with. People who knew him. But Nathan knew the truth. His whole life he has been surrounded by friends and his whole life he's felt lonely. How does that happen? How are you surrounded by so many people yet feel like you're all alone?

"Wooo!"

Nathan chuckles when his teammate and friend Jake Jagielski stumbles up to him clearly in a drunken stupor.

"What's up Jake?"

"Dude, we're not in high school anymore."

"Yes, I was aware of that when we graduated two months ago dude." Nathan laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm gonna miss you, man." Jake smiled.

"You too, Jake." Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "Letting loose for the night?"

"This time next week me and Peyton will be living together in Savannah with Jenny. This is probably the _only _time in the next four years that I will be able to let loose."

"Looks like your girl has the same idea as you." Nathan motioned to a clearly drunk Peyton animatedly talking to Brooke while Lucas looked on annoyed.

"Jesus, Peyton is such a cock block." Jake laughed. "Better go save Luke. Later, Nate."

"Bye, Jake." Nathan laughed at his friends and turned to leave the kitchen and make his way towards the back of Tim's house. He needed some air. This night was becoming sort of nostalgic for him. This would probably be the last time he was surrounded by all of these people.

He opened the door that lead to Tim's back patio and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was abandoned. He stepped out onto the deck and leaned against the railing, getting a perfect view of the ocean.

"I totally don't wanna be some creeper standing in the corner so just thought I'd let you know you're not alone out here."

Nathan turned at the sound of the feminine voice and saw the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes and she seemed nervous under his gaze.

"You just looked really peaceful and I was standing there feeling completely stalkerish which is weird because usually stalkers know the people that they're stalking and I have no idea who you are or-"

"You're rambling." He laughed genuinely interpreting her long run-on sentence.

"Bad habit." She smiled sheepishly and Nathan looked her over once more. Her long honey blonde hair was tied in a fishtail braid and she donned pair of dark-wash shorts with a black strapless top and black flip-flops. She had perfectly sun-kissed skin and her eyes were the warmest shade of hazel he had ever seen.

"Like what you see?" She smirked at him and he instantly reddened at her catching him blatantly checking her out.

He laughed and smirked. "I definitely didn't go to high school with you."

She smiled and moved closer to him bringing her red cup up to her mouth to take a sip. "You sound so sure of yourself."

"I definitely would've remembered you." He spoke softly.

She laughed at his cheesy compliment before nodding. "My cousin dragged me here, I'm in town visiting and she insisted we come because this guy she likes is here."

He nodded and smiled that the girl still hadn't left his side. "Who's your cousin?"

"Brooke Davis." She replied bringing the red solo cup up to her lips once more.

He laughed. "Said guy, is my older brother. He's crushing out on her too, last I saw they were talking inside."

Haley laughed and nodded. "I didn't have any doubts, when Brooke wants something she gets it."

Nathan looked over at her discreetly and grinned. She was easy to talk to. "I'm Nathan Scott." He held out his hand to her and she smirked taking it in her own.

"Haley James."

"So Haley James, where are you from?" He looked at her gently and leaned against the railing hoping that she wouldn't leave.

"Manhattan, born and raised." She replied proudly.

"A city girl?" He sounded surprised.

"Yup. Upper East Side, which really takes away some of my credibility but I had no control over it." She shrugged dismissively. "I keep mace with me at all times so watch yourself." He laughed at her teasing tone.

"You heading back there soon?" Nathan questioned.

She shook her head. "California, actually. Stanford, to be more specific. Just decided to give Brookie a visit before we both head off to college. I'm leaving tomorrow."

He let out a long whistle. "Stanford."

"Stanford." She nodded. "It's been my dream for as long as I can remember."

He smiled at her and cocked his head to the side. "Duke."

"What?" She replied with confusion.

"My dream for as long as I can remember. Duke."

She looked at him impressed. "That's amazing. Duke's a great school."

"Thanks." He felt the corners of his mouth tugging upwards, giving her one of the most genuine smiles he's ever given anyone. When she complimented his choice of school it was sincere, she wasn't just saying it to say it.

"So, Nathan Scott." She sighed moving away from him slightly so she could jump on top of the railing to sit. He smiled at her trying to get comfortable. She obviously wasn't leaving anytime soon and he was more than okay with that. "What's the dream?"

"The dream?" He questioned.

"Beyond Duke." She clarified with a smile.

He nodded in understanding and smirked confidently. "The NBA."

She looked at him impressed once more. "I can hardly even shoot a free shot granny style."

He laughed amused. "Free throw."

"I rest my case." She rolled her eyes.

"What about you?"

She cocked her head to the side as if she were in thought. "You wanna hear my real dream or my backup dream that I tell everyone is my real dream?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, liking the fact that she was willing to tell him something that not a lot of people knew. "Real dream."

"I wanna be a singer."

"Really?" He looked at her surprised.

"Mhmm." She nodded. "Like tour the country and wear cool clothes." She laughed at her own silliness.

"Dreaming big, I like it."

"Eh, I wouldn't call it dreaming big. Remember, that my real dream that no one else knows about." She smiled while shaking her head. "For some reason when you tell people you want to be a rock star they think you're joking."

He chuckled and sighed. "Screw 'em."

"What?" She laughed amused.

"I'm serious!" He nodded. "Do what you want."

"I'll be sure to include that in my Grammy speech." She laughed at him, suddenly thankful that her cousin had dragged her to his party.

"So, I just told you something that no one else knows about me. Your turn, Scott."

He laughed and shrugged. "I'm really sick of being a shitty person."

She looked at him concerned for a moment before shaking her head vigorously. "Nope."

"No?"

"No." She nodded curtly. "I refuse to believe that the person I've been talking to for the past ten minutes is a shitty person."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You've known me for ten minutes, how do you know this isn't all an act?" He challenged her.

"I am from the streets of New York-"

"You're from the Upper East Side." He reminded her with a laugh.

She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. "Whatever, point is I can call people out on their bullshit and the past ten minutes have been anything but bullshit."

He laughed and leaned on the railing inching closer to her. "I'm really glad Brooke dragged you here."

She smiled shyly and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Me too."

"Nathannnn."

Nathan let out a curse under his breath when a drunken Rachel stepped out onto the back porch, effectively running the vibe he had going on with Haley.

"Rachel." He nodded tightly.

He looked to his right to observe Haley and noticed her amused grin at the sight of the drunken redhead making her way towards them.

"Natey, remember what you promised. This is our last chance."

He grimaced when her hand made its way to his ass giving it a light tap. He dreaded looking over at Haley sure that she'd be disgusted. To his surprise when he looked over at her she was laughing softly.

"You go ahead." She nodded towards the red-head draped all over him. "I'm gonna go inside."

"Wait." He reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her from jumping off her spot on the railing. "Stay." When she gave him a questioning look he turned to Rachel and distanced himself from her noticeably. "Not happening, Gattina."

"But you promised!" She whined causing Haley to fall into another fit of laughter.

"Things change." He smirked stealing a glance at the blonde on his right.

"Her?" Rachel questioned disgusted once she had caught sight of the blonde. "You're giving up _this_ for her?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yup. Now put some ice on it Rachel, I'm sure if you go inside you can find someone else to accompany you for the night."

"Whatever." She huffed and made her way back into the house leaving Nathan and Haley out back.

Nathan looked over at Haley once they were alone and smiled sheepishly. "Remember what I said about me being a shitty person?"

She laughed softly and shook her head. "You're not a shitty person."

"Did you just miss the last couple of minutes or…"

"From what I saw you turned out a very obvious offer for sex to hang out with me…so in my book that means you're not a shitty person."

He smiled cocked his head to the side. "You wanna get out of here?"

She looked at him thoughtfully before shaking her head. "I've been drinking, you've been drinking. We are in no position to drive anywhere. This is why I love the city, you're drunk you call a cab. Simple. But in the middle of bumblefuck, North Carolina you either walk or risk your life and the life of others by drunk driving and -"

He laughed at her heartily. "I make you nervous."

"You do not!" She exclaimed defensively.

"You ramble when you're nervous."

"You don't even know me well enough to make that assumption." She shook her head defiantly.

"I want to." He smiled at her softly.

She looked surprised at his sincere statement before chuckling at the way her night was turning out. "I suppose we could sit out on the beach." She replied after a few moments, motioning to the vast mass of sand behind them.

"Perfect." He grinned happily. Never before had he just want to hang out with a girl to talk. But the flip he felt in his stomach when he realized that Haley was willing to spend more time with him told him otherwise.

"You better grab a couple of beers for us." She commented while hopping down from the railing.

"Why?" Nathan questioned confused.

She smiled at him shyly before laughing. "Because you make me nervous Nathan Scott and I'm gonna need some liquid courage."

* * *

"First kiss?" Haley questioned with a smirk leaning back into the sand slightly.

He seemed to shutter at the memory before speaking. "Third Grade, Melissa Miller, spin the bottle. There were braces involved."

She laughed loudly. "Ouch."

"Tell me about it." He shook his head. "What about you?"

"I have an older brother, Drew." Haley laughed and rolled her eyes. "He loved breaking the rules in high school so whenever my parents went out of town they left him in charge of me, what they didn't know is that it was usually the other way around. Anyway, one weekend he decided to throw a party and I was actually pretty excited. Usually he made me sleep over a friend's house but since I was in high school he let me stay and invite a couple of friends. Here I was, high school freshman at a senior party."

"Big shot." Nathan teased.

Haley laughed and shook her head. "Shut up. Drew was on the football team, and most of his teammates were there. One of them, Tyler, saw that I wasn't little Haley James anymore and just dove in for the kill in the middle of me telling him where the bathroom was."

"Nice." Nathan commented.

"Yeah, Drew saw the whole thing and Tyler had a nice little shiner accompanying him the rest of the night."

"Oh."

Haley let out a loud laugh. "Oddly, enough Drew never let me come to another one of his parties after that."

Nathan looked at her and laughed softly.

"What?" She questioned self-consciously.

"Nothing." He shook his head and focused his attention to the ocean in front of them.

"Just tell me." She whined.

"It's just – I guess I've never really found anyone I could sit around with and talk to for hours and not feel board out of my mind."

She smiled at his sincerity and looked down at her phone. "We have been out here for the past three hours."

Nathan looked back towards Tim's beach house and noticed that all the lights were turned off. "Looks like the party burned out."

"I feel bad." Haley chuckled.

"Why?" Nathan questioned curiously.

"Wasn't this party supposed to be like one last hurrah?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So instead of you spending time with you friends celebrating you've been hanging out with me." She laughed.

"You haven't heard me complaining, have you?"

Nathan was surprised that when he looked up at Haley he found her staring back at him with a glint in her eye. "I suppose I haven't." She whispered finding herself move closer towards him.

Nathan felt a pull towards the girl in front of him and took her leaning into him as a sign of her feeling the same. He smiled before reaching out to cup her face in his hands and guiding her lips towards his. He tenderly moved his mouth over hers smirking when he heard his ministrations elicit a moan from her.

He felt Haley pull away from him and he hated the distance that was suddenly between them. "Sorry." She mumbled looking down at her phone. He realized it was ringing and he looked over at her curiously when she let out a groan. "It's Brooke."

He smirked and moved towards her digging his head into the crook of her neck. "Tell her you're busy." He smiled into her skin when he heard her giggle.

"Hey, Brookie monster." Haley spoke into her phone breathlessly.

"Hales!" Brooke whispered into the phone. "I am so so so sorry. Like seriously, you have the right to kill me in the morning."

Haley laughed and pushed Nathan away slightly despite his protests needing to focus on the phone call. "It's okay Brooke."

"Did you get back to my house okay?" Brooke whispered.

"Where are you?" Haley asked knowingly. "Why are you whispering?"

When Brooke remained silent Haley chuckled. "You little harlot."

"I have no idea what the word means but I'm pretty sure it was insulting!"

Haley laughed at her cousin's antics and looked over at Nathan who had taken to laying on the sand while she tended to her call. "I'm glad it all worked out for you."

"You still didn't answer my question, did you get back to my house okay?"

"I'm not at your house." Haley admitted shyly.

"You're the harlot!" Brooke accused teasingly. "Who are you with?"

"Brooke…" Haley whined knowing her cousin wouldn't let this go.

"Haley James, tell me who you're with right now!" Brooke laughed softly.

Haley was about to answer when she felt her cell phone being taken out of her hand. "Davis." Nathan spoke into the phone. "Hales is with me, I'll make sure she makes it back to your place safely. Say hi to my brother for me."

Haley laughed loudly when Nathan ended the call despite Brooke's protests being heard clearly from her spot next to him. "I can't believe you just did that!" She laughed.

"I grew up with Brooke, I know how much that girl can talk. You're leaving tomorrow…and I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Nathan defended.

She grinned and bit her lip. "It's getting kind of cold out here."

Nathan laughed while getting up from the sand and reaching out his hand to pull the blonde up. "It is two in the morning."

"So where to hot shot?"

Nathan looked at her momentarily as if debating his next words. "My parent's beach house is about a mile down." He nodded towards the other side of the beach. "We can go there, or I can just take you home. The alcohol's worn out by now so I won't be risking your life or anyone else's I mean I just-"

Haley laughed loudly and placed a hand on his chest. "Why, Nathan Scott do I make you nervous?"

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Maybe."

She leaned up and softly pressed her lips to his slipping in her tongue and eliciting a slight moan from the raven-haired boy. She pulled away and leaned her forehead softly against his.

"Let's go to the beach house."

* * *

"What?" Nathan questioned disbelievingly clutching his side due to the laugher that had erupted at Haley's statement. He shifted on his bed so he could breathe easier.

"I'm serious Nathan!" Haley scolded turning so that her entire body was facing him. "My parents offered to sell me and my friends acid!"

"Oh my god."

"And it was way overpriced!"

"Just stop." Nathan laughed while shaking his head.

She chuckled and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna miss them."

When he looked at her confused she spoke up again. "My parents. Stanford has always been the dream but I'm really gonna miss my parents."

He gazes at her before nodding. "It's cool that you have such a good relationship with them."

"You don't?" She questioned referring to his parents.

He shook his head. "Not really, my mom's always away for work and my Dad is an asshole."

She looks at him unphased by his description of his parents. There is no bitterness or malice in his words. Just sadness.

"Does your brother feel the same way?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Lucas is actually my half brother we have the same Dad and different Mom's. He's probably the only thing I can thank my Dad for."

"It's cool that you and Lucas are so close." Haley complimented knowing how important a sibling could be.

"I still can't believe your one of six."

"The youngest of six." She corrected him with a scoff. "My parents were hippies."

"Hippie's that live in the Upper East Side?" He teased.

"My Dad fell into this advertising agency with a buddy from college. When he first started my Mom was pissed. They had just had my brother Brian and my Dad was off gallivanting about the city with some start up advertising company."

"It all worked out though." Nathan observed.

"It did." Haley nodded. "I guess…I don't know." She turned her body so that she was looking up at the ceiling. "My dad was really into music, he still is. It's where my love for it came from and I guess I just question whether or not he settled with his job."

"You question whether he's happy?"

"No." Haley shook her head. "I know my Dad's happy. I just question if he has any regrets."

She turned her head and rested her cheek in her palm. "It's one of my biggest fears."

"Regret?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "I never want to look back on my life and think that I should have done things differently."

He looked at her tenderly before laughing softly. "Where have you been all my life Haley James?"

She smiled and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You'll look me up if you're ever in California?"

He placed a hand on the nape of her neck rubbing soft circles on her exposed skin with his thumb. "Only if you promise to look me up if you're ever in North Carolina."

She smiled leaning into his touch softly. "We still have tonight." She whispered moving so that she was on top of him slightly. She daringly lifts her leg and brings it to the other side of him making it so that she is straddling his torso. He glances at her surprised but the look of surprise clearly turns to lust when she leans down and roughly fastens her mouth to his.

She hears a low moan from him when she uncontrollably grinds into him feeling the need to be closer. "Hales." He pulled away slightly panting. "I didn't bring you back here for this."

She smiles at his sincerity and brings her hand up to his forehead rubbing away the lines that had formed at his concern. "I know." She whispered.

"I just don't want you to think that-"

"Hey, remember what I told you?" She questioned amused. "I don't think you're a shitty person."

He laughs at her tone gently and shakes his head. "We've been up all night talking." He looks over that the clock on his nightstand the numbers 5:45 glaring back at him. "As much as I don't want this to end, I should probably bring you back to Brooke's."

"Why? I still have some time." She leans down and places a gently kiss at his cheek moving her lips down to his neck and sucking on his pulse point.

"Hales, you're killing me." He moans.

She smiles into his neck and looks up at him. "Nathan, I want to be here. In less than eight hours I'm going to be on a plane to California where I'm going to start a new life. I don't know why I met you the night before I'm supposed to move across the country but I did, and we're here so why not live in the moment?"

"What's the moment telling you?" Nathan asked huskily.

She smirks and he watches as she moves her hands to the bottom of her shirt pulling it up over her head leaving her in a strapless black lace bra. He has to suppress the urge to groan when she leans down and her chest collides with his. "The moment is telling me that, I met you tonight for a reason. I've never met a guy and been able to sit and talk to him and tell him anything and everything on my mind while simultaneously wanting to kiss him senseless."

He chuckles at her words. "So the moment is telling me that I don't want to have regrets when I walk away from you tomorrow."

He leans up and presses a hungry kiss to her lips. "I feel like I'm a different person when I'm around you."

"Good different or bad different?" She asks amused.

"Better different."

* * *

"Busted." Lucas' voice rang out teasingly and Nathan closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't say it, Pucas." He gritted out, putting the curtain that he was holding back in its place and moving towards the middle of the room.

"They're not out there anyway, I already tried snooping around so I could get a peak at Brooke. Besides, if you had showed up to the rehearsal dinner last night you would've seen her." Lucas scolded.

"I had a game last night." Nathan sighed. "You know that."

"How is it possible that you are more nervous than me on my wedding day?" Lucas laughed amused.

"Probably because you've been fantasizing about marrying Brooke since you were 14."

"Funny." Lucas mocked. "I don't see what the big deal is." He shook his head. "You and Hales have been talking since you guys were 18."

"Yeah, but we haven't seen each other since that night." Nathan commented, flashes from the night he couldn't erase from his memory coming into his mind.

"She's single, you know." Lucas nodded.

Nathan sighed. "I play for the Knicks, she lives in LA. It'll never work Luke."

"Nate, I have never seen you get like this about a girl. Ever. You're obviously in love with her! And besides, a little birdie told me that a certain popstar is thinking of moving back home."

"What?" Nathan question confused. "Haley never told me she was moving back to New York."

Lucas laughed slightly at the fact that Nathan made no effort to deny his statement of loving the blonde beauty. "Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Either way, just make a move little brother." Lucas clasped a hand over his shoulder and chuckled. "I guarantee you it'll be the best thing you ever do."

Nathan took a deep breath and brought the glass of champagne to his mouth as he stared at Haley from across the room. She looked absolutely stunning. The past seven years had done her well; she was just as beautiful as he remembered her. He watched her laugh at something Brooke had said before turning and catching his eye. He smiled as she sent him a warm grin with a little wave. He watched as she excused herself from her conversation with Brooke and Peyton before making her way over to him. He turned downing the rest of his glass of alcohol in the process. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was a world famous NBA player, women threw themselves at him all the time and one little wave from Haley James and he was practically putty on the floor.

"Nathan Scott." She smiled once she was within reach. "It's been awhile."

He laughed softly and nodded bringing her body closer to his for a warm embrace. "Too long, Hales."

She pulled away from the embrace and cocked her head towards the dance floor. "I think you owe me a dance."

Nathan grinned that they were easily able to be around each other. They had that one night seven years ago, but even after all this time they were just Nathan and Haley. "I do?"

"Of course you do." She nodded. "I figure that if we had actually seen each other over the past seven years a dance or two may have been involved so you owe me one, Scott."

Nathan laughed at her explanation before taking her hand in his and leading her towards the dance floor.

"So Mr. big time NBA star. You did it." She laughed at him when he bowed his head down in embarrassment. "I tried to make it to one of your games."

"You did?" He questioned surprised.

"I did." She nodded. "But touring got in the way."

He nodded understandingly. "I know how it is, you have no idea how many times I wanted to see a show of your in the city only to find out that I was going to be gone for an away game."

She smiled up at him and quickly leaned up to press her lips softly to his cheek. She noticed him redden slightly and she laughed.

"What was that for?" He questioned huskily.

"I miss you." She stated simply.

His hold around her waist tightened and he pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "I've missed you too, Hales."

"How crazy is it that all we have that one summer night from when we were teenagers and you're still the person that I feel most myself with?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "I don't know Hales, I've been all around this country. Met thousands of people, but none of them are you."

She looked up shyly at him. "I'm moving back to New York."

"So I've been told."

"I mean I don't want you to think that I'm changing my whole life for you or that I need some kind of commit-"

Nathan decided to cut her off by covering his mouth with hers. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her kissing him back. He pulled away softly pressing his forehead to hers. "I would be devastated if we both lived in the city and didn't at least give us a shot. I'm who I want to be when I'm with you, Hales."

She bit her lip and smiled up at him. "Remember when I told you by biggest fear in life is looking back and having regret."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"As of this moment I no longer have any regrets."

He smiled softly and pulled her in closer pressing a chaste kiss to the side of her mouth. "Neither do I."


End file.
